


It's Just a Place, No Big Deal

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, enjoy, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Jason is surprised to find that Bruce worries about him.





	It's Just a Place, No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt an anon asked for. I feel bad that Therapy is taking so long to get to the good stuff anyway so I'm glad I got to get you guys some yummy brujay smut. Even if it's just a little, quickly written thing.

_**Prompt - 45.** “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”_

 

* * *

“What are you doing here, B?” Jason growls quietly, lowering his gun. The one with the real bullets. This isn’t Gotham, after all, and his deal with Bruce only applies to Gotham

 

Bruce doesn’t answer as he peers down through the skylight at the gathering of thugs around a crate of rocket launchers, heavily modified with alien tech.

 

“When are they moving the weapons?” Batman asks instead of answering the question.

 

Jason crosses his arms over the red bat on his chest. “Tomorrow. Two of the guards take a break in an hour leaving me a 20 second window in their rounds to place a tracker.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Irritation burns in Jason’s chest. “This is pretty far away from Gotham for a joyride, old man. What do you want?”

 

Bruce finally turns to look at him through white lenses and Jason suddenly wishes he still had his helmet on. It’s a lot easier to hide his feelings behind the HUD and keeping them off his face has never been his forte.

 

He’s delighted and a little unnerved to find that he’s not the only one having trouble keeping his emotions to himself. Bruce’s frown twitches in telltale worry.

 

“I didn’t want you to be here alone.”

 

Jason blinks at him in confusion. “Huh?”

 

Then it hits him like a bus. He’d followed these creeps all over the globe, been to so many places, been so focused on the job, he honestly hadn’t noticed.

 

“Oh,” he mumbles, feeling the color drain from his face as he tries to get a grip. He’s proud at how steady he says, “It’s just a place, B. No big deal. You can go home.”

 

Bruce puts a big, gloved hand on his shoulder and Jason knows his mentor can see straight through him. Especially when he doesn’t immediately jerk away.

 

“I wanted to check on you, make sure you’re okay,” Bruce rumbles, his low voice washing over Jason like heat from the sun, warm and comforting, “I found out you were coming here and I… I couldn’t sleep. I was plagued by nightmares of… of something happening to you again.”

 

Now Jason really wishes he had his helmet on as tears threaten to well up and his throat tightens painfully. That’s… that’s the most concern he’s heard in Bruce’s voice since… well, since before he died.

 

He looks around. They must be miles away from where it happened. But now that he knows… it’s not far enough.

 

When he brings his attention back to Bruce, his snarky remark and feigned bravado die on edge of a surprised gasp. Bruce is in his space, crowding him against the wall of the stairwell leading down to the warehouse.

 

He swallows hard, unable to meet the intensity of the white lenses boring into his soul. “We—we’ve got all kinds of nightmares, B. What’s one more?”

 

His weak attempt to pretend to laugh this off falls like lead. Bruce has him pinned bodily to the wall and Jason tries to ignore the heat boiling low in his belly, the tingling at the base of his spine.

 

Bruce braces an arm against the wall by his head and takes his chin between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand.

 

Jason is frozen. He can’t even breath. He can’t tear his eyes away from the cowl until Bruce speaks and they drop to watch his lips move.

 

“You have enough nightmares. Maybe we can give you something pleasant to dream about instead.”

 

Jason’s mouth goes completely dry as Bruce’s thumb drags over his lower lip. His eyes flicker closed when the hand leaves his chin to gently cup his face and when he leans into the touch, hot lips press against his neck.

 

He won’t pretend the sound that comes out of him is anything other than a desperate whine. He’s wanted this for _so_ long and he can’t believe it’s happening.

 

Bruce licks up to his ear and tugs on the lobe before nipping his way down Jason’s jaw.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Jason breathes and it sounds every inch the prayer it is.

 

He can feel Bruce’s hot breath against his lips as the older man hovers.

 

“ _Jason_ ,” he whispers reverently before he presses their mouths together.

 

And Jason loses control. He attacks Bruce’s mouth earnestly, throws his arms around his neck and pulls him closer like he can somehow crawl under his skin and live in his body.

 

Bruce is just as desperate. The hand on the wall cups the other side of Jason’s face and tilts his head back so that Bruce can shove his tongue deeper into Jason’s throat.

 

Jason moans like a whore and he can say, with absolute certainty, he’s never cared less about anything in his life. He thrusts his hips forward, pleading.

 

God, he wants this so badly every molecule is trembling in needy anticipation.

 

Finally, Bruce’s hands drop to his waist and deftly unfasten his belt, then his pants. Jason’s strong arms hold Bruce’s lips hostage, glued to his own, he’s not letting go for as long as he has a say.

 

When Bruce’s gloved hand grasps Jason’s already leaking cock he feels Bruce’s own hot length against his.

 

When Bruce’s firm grip starts to stroke them together, Jason gasps sharply and chokes on the saliva he accidentally inhales.

 

“Bruce,” he whispers, quietly as possible, directly into the cowl’s sensor, “oh god, Bruce, please—please don’t stop. God—please, just… just fuck me. _Please_.”

 

Bruce’s laugh is a low, rolling sound. It may be Jason’s hormone drenched imagination but he feels it vibrate from Bruce’s chest to his. He knows how desperate he sounds. He doesn’t give a single fraction of a fuck.

 

Eventually, Bruce kisses down his neck as he tugs Jason’s pants down to his ankles. Then he grabs each of Jason’s ankles and lifts them to his shoulders as he stands, ducking his head so that Jason’s pants are behind his head. Bruce tilts him back to lean the rest of his weight against the wall.

 

When he’s straightened again, Bruce presses forward, bending Jason in half so that his knees bump the wall by his shoulders. Jason lifts his arms between his own legs to wrap back around Bruce’s neck. The older man takes the opportunity to slam their mouths back together for a deep, sloppy kiss.

 

Jason doesn’t know when or where or how but he feels Bruce’s cock poke at his entrance and it’s slick and wet. He tries to drive himself down onto it. He can’t think of anything else. The whole world has narrowed to this patch of wall. He doesn’t know where he is, doesn’t remember why he’s there.

 

All he knows is that this is where Bruce is and he’s here for him.

 

“Jason,” Bruce rasps, fingers caressing from his perineum, across his rim, up to the small of his back and back down, “Jason.”

 

His name sounds like a prayer. He’s never heard Bruce say it with so much… love.

 

He leans forward and pulls Bruce to him to close the distance he can’t, limited by his own thighs, so that he can bite and lick at Bruce’s ear. It also allows him to hide the tears that overcome him.

 

“Jason,” this time the word is a growl and is accompanied by two hands digging into his asscheeks and pulling him open, “I’m going to fuck you until you forget that everything but me exists.”

 

Jason sobs into Bruce’s shoulder. He’s already there and Bruce hasn’t even entered him yet.

 

When he finally does, when Bruce finally pulls Jason down onto him, Jason only stops himself from crying out by biting on Batman’s cape.

 

He clings to Bruce, unable to move, as the other man pounds into him. It’s ferocious and animalistic and so fucking good, the way Bruce slams him into the wall over and over again. His own prayer is that it never stops.

 

He comes hard and untouched between them, painting his own naked abs and Batman’s armored ones with splashes of white.

 

He’s dazed and sensitive and everything is hot and overwhelming as Bruce seeks his own release. It’s all Jason can do to hold on.

 

Bruce comes inside him with a groan of ecstasy. The strong arms on his ass move to wrap around his waist and cling to him as Bruce gives several, small, final thrusts, wringing the last of his seed deep inside Jason.

 

Jason knows they’ll have to separate soon. But the tears are still streaming down his face and he doesn’t want to Bruce to see them.

 

He tightens his embrace. And Bruce does too.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
